


Noble Sacrifice

by GateGremlyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/pseuds/GateGremlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Sacrifice

“It's called a s'more because that's what you want.”

“I do not want it, Daniel Jackson.”

“T, he means that you want 'some more' and that's why they're called s'mores.” Jack could only do the air quotes one-handed because he was holding graham crackers and chocolate with the other.

“Why would I want a burnt....” He stared at the no longer white lump on the edge of a stick.

“Marshmallow.” Sam turned it in the campfire. “It's a marshmallow—you know, like we have in hot chocolate.”

“We do not burn them in hot chocolate.”

“It's a cultural tradition that people eat s'mores when they go camping.” As the end of the stick caught on fire, Daniel held out his graham cracker and chocolate. “That one's mine. I love it when they're a little bit burnt.” Sam held out the stick and using the graham crackers as hot pads, he made a sandwich. He pressed the marshmallow down. “Mmmmm....”

Teal'c's eyebrow went up. Daniel took a large bite and Teal'c's eyebrow went higher.

“The best part of camping,” Daniel said as he licked his fingers, “chocolate, gooey sweetness, and carcinogens.”

“Okay, now you take this one for the colonel, while I get mine ready.” Sam handed him the stick.

“Two?” Daniel asked, his mouth full.

“I like the marshmallow part the best,” Jack explained, watching the flames lick around the white mass. “Graham cracker, marshmallow, chocolate, marshmallow, graham cracker: that's the way to eat 'em. But don't burn mine. Just nice and delicately brown.”

Teal'c watched as each member of the team devoured the... things. They had chocolate on their faces and crumbs on their jackets. They're fingers were covered in sticky reside.

“Come on, T,” Jack passed him the graham crackers and the chocolate. “You gotta try at least one.”

“I do not.”

“Just one,” Sam said. “Look, if you don't like it, I'll finish it for you.”

Daniel laughed. “Oh, yeah, a noble sacrifice there, Sam. Teal'c, _I'll_ finish it for you.”

“As the commanding officer, I feel it's my duty to make the noble sacrifice. _I'll_ finish it for you.”

Reluctantly, Teal'c held out his graham cracker as Jack slid the marshmallow off the stick. Daniel mimed pressing the pieces together so Teal'c pushed down to see chocolate-covered ooze seeping over the edges. With the thumb and forefinger of each hand, he brought it to his mouth. Slowly. He closed his eyes and bit down.

“Well?” Jack asked. “What do you think?”

Teal'c opened his eyes. “I think these are appropriately named. However, there will be no need for any of my teammates to endure a noble sacrifice. I am capable of sacrificing myself.” He reached for the bag of marshmallows and a stick.

~::~

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a prompt and got "s'mores."


End file.
